A Ballet of Frienships
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Life isn't all sniffles and tissues when Ben catches a cold and has so many colorful friends around!


**This was a collaboration between Redbat132 and guestsurprise! I hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

Dana the Ectonurite was visiting Zambana and Sasha for the day. They all were planning on talking to the brothers later about a future party and Dana was going to talk to Ben about a ballet routine.

"So I think Amio said he was going to talk to us about the party ideas," Dana smiled warmly.

"What do you think?" Zambanza smirked at her.

"Huh?! What do you mean?" Dana said with a playful grin.

"You and Amio are always talking to each other and I heard him mention you more than once," Zambanza said, now stretching.

"Yeah, we know that you and Amio are 'more' than friends," Ben chuckled, now walking in and eating an apple.

"W-We are just friends," she said, now blushing hard.

"I don't think so. And I don't think you like him just as a friend either," Ben laughed. Dana could only look away and blush. She and Amio did speak to each other and think very highly of each other.

"Oh and by the way guys…Drake and Rook are gonna be here soon," Ben smiled happily.

"You've been waiting for Drake to be back; I'll bet you and Drake have a lot to catch up on," Sasha smiled happily.

"Drake? Who is Drake?" Dana asked curiously.

"He's one of my very best friends. He once gave his life to save me and Alien X had to bring him back," Ben explained. "He even came back with purple skin and stitches in his arm, kinda like a zombie."

"A zombie?" Dana said in awe.

"Yeah, but he's not one though. He looks pretty normal now, but he has stitches still in his arms and legs," Ben smiled, now seeing Drake walk in. "Hey Drake! Show them your special skill!"

"Which one?" Drake smirked. Dana grinned at his confident and playful smile. It was great meeting new people and fun new friends! "You mean this?" Drake chuckled, now detaching his arm from his shoulder.

"HEY! THAT'S INCREDIBLE!" Dana smiled, now seeing him do his trick.

"It's creepy! Put it back on!" Ben cringed, now seeing his best friend laugh. He then saw Drake begin to stretch; they were going to have a small swimming competition soon.

"Oh Ben. Don't forget to come and help me with my dance routine. The ballet is coming in a few days," Dana smiled.

"No worries! I can AAAACHOOO!" Ben said, now sneezing. The entire room went quiet.

"Ben? You've had that sneeze for a few days now," Sasha said. Zambanza nodded, now leaning on Drake. She took a liking to him because he reminded her of herself. And it was RARE for her to warm up to anyone quickly.

"What do you think Zammy?" Drake asked, now looking down at the clown girl. He had met her earlier that day.

"I think he's sick Drake," she answered. "I can sense his temperature is higher than normal."

"Oh no! He shouldn't perform when he's sick!" Dana said, definitely more concerned about Ben than the ballet number.

"But who will AAAACHOOOO! P-perform with you?" Ben asked, now leading them to the hot pool room. He thought a hot swim would help get the cold out of his system. Once he took off his shirt, Drake gave him a disbelieving look.

"Ben, you shouldn't be in water. Go and rest. Sasha and Zambanza will take care of you," Drake said gently.

"No. Dana needs me for her partner! I gotta get better and fast!" And with those words, Ben dove into the hot pool and began swimming far.

"Ben! Ben get out of that pool!" Drake ordered, now taking off his shirt and diving in. Sasha, Zambanza, and Dana all watched in awe as Drake swam with such grace and power that he easily caught up to Ben and began gently giving Ben a noogie and started gently tugging him back. The playful antics caused Ben to retreat back to the side of the pool where Zambanza and Sasha led Ben to dry off and get comfortable! He was in no position to do anything but rest.

"I hope Ben feels better," Dana said sadly, now sitting by the edge of the pool. Drake noticed the dark haired girl and swam to the edge.

"Well, well…it appears we haven't met. What's your name?" he grinned.

"Dana! I'm a friend of Ben's," Dana chirped, trying to be happy.

"Nice to meet you Dana. I'm Drake!" he smiled, now getting out. Dana blushed a bit at the closeness and giggled as he threw a towel over his shoulder. "Now what was that sad face for?"

"Well…Ben was supposed to be my partner for an upcoming ballet routine. The problem is that he's sick now so he can't do it. I need someone to be strong enough to lift me up during the number," Dana said.

"I see." Drake said, now coming forward a bit more. "Well…perhaps one of the aliens may do it."

"Well…I…" but she paused as she remembered his playful moments with Ben in the pool. He was flipping and doing so many fun tricks that her eyes lit up in glee! "I've got it!"

"What?" he asked, now a bit unnerved by her shout of happiness.

"YOU!"

"Wait what?!"

"Yes you! You're pretty flexible and I think you'd be fantastic!" Dana smiled, now getting up and jumping up and down gently in excitement.

"Awww c'mon! I'm no dancer," Drake said, now turning and getting ready to get back in the pool.

"Oh but p-please!" Dana said, now reaching out and tugging his arm. But she accidentally pulled too hard and she pulled his arm off! She thought that was so cool, but at first she thought he would be furious. "SORRY! I'm so sorry!"

And with that, she quickly tried to give him back his arm.

"Oh now you've done it," he teased, now reaching over, gently taking his arm, and tickling her. Dana began laughing so hard and she knew she had to get away. She quickly transformed into her Ectonurite form and that shocked Drake so much he fell backwards in the pool!

"WOAH! YOU'RE A GAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" He shouted, now falling into the pool.

"Drake!" Dana said in worry, now diving into the water. Once Drake surfaced, Dana gently placed her arms around his neck. "Drake? Drake are you alright?"

"I'm fine! My word you're full of surprises! Why didn't you say you could change into an Ectonurite before?" he chuckled, now making her blush as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I-I don't know. I guess I still wanted you to want to dance with me. Some find it sort of scary," she said, but she giggled as he tickled under her chin.

"Hey, ignore those people. Be around those who like you for who you are Dana. Now then, let's get started on your dance," he winked.

"You mean you'll do it?!" she squeaked in happiness.

"Sure." He winked, but laughed as she dunked him again by accident with her hugs!

An hour later…

Dana was teaching Drake the routine and she was shocked at how flexible he was! He could even do a split!

"How can you do all this?!" she smiled, now seeing him get up.

"Well, I am more flexible since my death," Drake said. Dana flinched at that, thinking it was a touchy topic. Drake noticed her hesitance. "Hey now~ relax…I'm not sensitive about it."

And with that, he gently grabbed her and twirled her as in the routine. Dana giggled; Drake was strong and confident and that definitely made her feel comfortable with him as a new friend.

"Now for the part where you pick me up I don't know if EEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" She giggled as he picked her up and lifted her over his head with no problem.

"Like this?" he winked.

"Y-Yes!" Dana laughed, now feeling him wiggle his fingers into her stomach. Dana squirmed as she turned back into her Ectonurite form and turned invisible.

"Hey! No fair Dana!" he laughed, now feeling around for her. But within a second, he laughed as he felt her pounce on him from the back and the two friends rolled on the floor in a playful heap. But as they got up, Dana grasped her lower back and began limping a bit. Drake's smile turned into a concerned frown.

"You alright?" he asked, now approaching her as she sat down on the floor.

"Yeah, just a few cramps because of the practice," she said. Drake walked over and gently had her lay on her stomach.

"Relax…let me help," he said, now rubbing her back up and down. Dana groaned in happy appreciation, but began giggling as his large hands went back and forth from massaging to tickling.

"EEEEEEEEEEEK! Drake no!" She laughed hard, now trying to get up, but he sat on her thighs. He kept her pinned as his hands now detached and gently began skittering up and down her ears and neck. "STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!"

"I'm just helping you feel better," he smirked, now having his hands skitter down and massage over her feet. Dana moaned in appreciation as his strong hands got every inch of her feet.

"Drake?" she asked.

"Yes?" he replied.

"What if I mess up?" she said, now worried.

"Then just keep going; you will be fine. I'll be there the whole time," he crooned.

"B-But I'm EEEEEEEEEEEEK! GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA CUHUHUHUHUHUHT IT OUT!" She laughed, now feeling his fingers now tickling in between her toes. He only chuckled as he was still sitting on her lower thighs and preventing her from escaping.

"I said relax…you'll be fine," he said, now feeling her try and transform. "Nope! Not this time."

And with that, he grabbed her in a bear hug and pulled her to his chest as he began playfully biting in her neck and scribbling his fingers all over her abs and stomach! That broke her concentration!

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA DRAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAKE!" She laughed out, now caught in happy bliss as her new friend captured her with some playful tickles.

The night of the performance…

Dana was shaking a bit. She was in the performance hall and she knew that many people would be looking at her.

"I-I don't know about this," Dana said, now rubbing her arm gently.

"Hey…you'll be fine," Zambanza said, patting her shoulder. "We know you can do it."

"We all believe in y-y-AAAAAAAAAAAAAACHHHHHHHHOOOOOOO!" Ben sneezed, now trying to wipe his nose with a tissue. Drake only gave Ben a small noogie and turned to Dana.

"We've got this. Let's win!" he smiled, now gently taking her hand and leading her out to the stage. Dana saw the entire Grant Mansion family take most of the seats and she felt spectacular that her family was there to support her. And before she knew it, it was her turn!

And what a time it was! Drake gracefully did two dancing ballet dips and lifted her high up over his head.

"You're so stiff…relax," Drake whispered gently.

"I-I'm trying," Dana giggled, now feeling Drake tickle her waist softly as he then placed her down and she balanced on her tip toes.

Soon, Dana was flipping and twirling so flawlessly that the audience just gasped in awe. It was positively exquisite!

After a few moments, she and Drake faced each other and then bowed. The crowd roared as they stood from their seats! It was a magical moment!

"W-We did it! Thank you so much!" Dana said, now turning to Drake, who winked at her.

"Anytime," he smiled.

After a few moments, the crowd roared even more as Dana and Drake were announced the winners! She was so happy that she almost knocked Drake down in a hug! And that was hard to do since he was 6'0! After the hug, she ran to her dressing room to grab something when she saw a note and a beautiful bouquet of red roses. The note read:

To Dana,

I knew you could do it Dana! I have been watching and I wanted you to know you had the support of me and all my family! We were watching from the balcony! I'll come and visit soon!

With the deepest regards,

Amio

"Oh Amio," she giggled, now hugging the card to her heart. "Thank you! And please come soon!"

And with those words, Dana laughed in glee as Drake, Ben, Zambanza, Sasha, and the others came running in to hug her. As she hugged all of her friends, she made sure to cuddle into Drake. She knew him only a short time, but she liked him!

"I think we're going to be great friends!" Dana smiled at him.

"Count on it! It's not every day I find a friend who's part Ectonurite!" Drake chuckled, now letting her hug his neck. The night was beyond beautiful and magical; every time family was involved, things could only get better!

* * *

**guestsurprise: Hope you all enjoyed it!**


End file.
